Anti-Skill
Anti-Skill (警備員アンチスキル Keibi-in (Anchi Sukiru), lit. "Guard") is an organization and is the main protagonist faction of the science side in the ''A Certain Magical Index ''series. It is a military organization and volunteer law enforcment agency that is tasked with maintaining order and stability in all of Academy City. Structure Duties Anti-Skill acts as both a police and military force in Academy City. Anti-Skill Officers will be deployed to arrest and detain known criminals and stop rogue espers who are caught abusing their powers. Anti-Skill is assisted by Judgment, a support division, and they will often help them out by detaining criminals that they've arrested along with dispersing crowds and riots, enforcing curfews, monitoring traffic, cleaning up when cleaning robots are offline, and will often perform basic domestic policies when deployed. Unlike Judgment however, Anti-Skill is also a military unit as they will often send in soldiers to deal with more severe threats such as terrorists, hostage situations, and instablility along with other more lethal situations. Anti-Skill also provides security to public events and acts in disaster relief scenarios and will collaborate with organizations like Multi Acitve Rescue in those situations. Anti-Skill is also the unofficial military armed forces of Academy City in general being both the police and security forces to the city-state. This is demonstrated during counter-terrorist operations and during World War III where Anti-Skill had held off a Russian attack against the city during the war. Anti-Skill was also deployed to the city of Avignon in southeastern France to supress a riot lead by Terra of the Left of God's Right Seat and are even seen piloting HsPS-15 Powered Suits. Anti-Skill Members are also hired to act as teachers like many of them in the series are, be medics, and train Judgment recruits. Anti-Skill also monitors Judgment and vise-versa in a checks and balances system to prevent the two of them from getting plauged with corruption and infringing on the justice system. Disciplinary Action Deep within the ranks and structure of Anti-Skill lies a secret and rogue organization simply known as '''Disciplinary Action '''or '''DA '''for short. DA itself is made up primarily of Anti-Skill officers who have been know to have commited acts of police brutality and abusing their powers resulting in them being punished. DA itself eventually grew in size to the point of being able to get finance and resources from sympathizers from within Anti-Skill. Technology & Resources Anti-Skill is equiped with state of the art grade-a military technology and has the needed resources to perform their tasks. Anti-Skill Members are all equiped with Special SWAT Armor and riot gear as part of their combat gear. Primary weapons are SG-550 Assault Rifles with Aimpoint CompM2 Scopes on them in the anime and in the manga, they are seen using MP5 Submachine guns as their standard issue firearms. Other weapons include grenade launchers and HsPS-15 Powered Suits as seen being used during the Occupation of Avignon by Academy City. Resources for operatives include SWAT Armor along with armoured vehicles, riot shields, and security bots to deflect enemy fire. Notable Members Current members *Aiho Yomikawa *Tsuzuri Tessou *Edao Sugiyama *Ryouta Saigou *Stephanie Gorgeouspalace *Itou *Kakita *Shiosai *Kurumi *Yashiro *Masakage Kouji *Ryuuta Kameyama *Sumomo *Momozawa Former Members *Megumi Teshio (defected to BLOCK) *Asako Jounan (traitor & arrested) Gallery AntiSkill sketch.png|Sketch of an Anti-Skill Officer Toaru Majutsu no Index II E19 17m 29s.jpg|Anti-Skill Forces during the invasion of Academy City Anti-Skill tactics 3.png Anti-Skill tactics.png|Anti-Skill in combat Anti-Skill tactics 2.png Category:Organizations Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Military Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Localized Protection